Semiconductor devices such as microprocessors, microcontrollers and communication chips are used extensively in electronic devices including computers. Generally semiconductor devices include a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs). ICs can contain millions of transistors and other circuit elements fabricated on a single semiconductor chip. Semiconductor devices require many layers of wiring to interconnect devices such as field effect and bipolar transistors into integrated circuits. Two major factors limit the signal speed of advanced semiconductor devices. The first is the wiring density which is generally a function of wire dimensions. The second is the capacitance of the device which is a function of the dielectric constant of the material insulating the wires. Therefore, to increase signal speed for semiconductor devices, there is an ongoing need for compositions and processes for fabricating semiconductor devices that have dense wiring and have low capacitance.